powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Runaway Wheel
Runaway Wheel is the third episode of Power Rangers SpyForce. This marks the episode focusing on the Yellow Ranger Stephanie Townsend in addition to reveal her painful heartbreak of the death of her mother in the hands of Lazarus and the Technos in the first invasion. Synopsis "Lazarus sends another monster TireRapido to go after a tank from Neo-Electro Plant being escorted by Richie and Stephanie but when Richie gets sidelined by, an injury caused by TireRapido Stephanie avenges her friend by confronting the monster." Storyline As The SpyForce Power Rangers are assigned to escort a tank from the Neo-Electro Plant in the city. Richie and Stephanie are assigned to the escorting process with the SpyForce Grunt Agents also in attendance. Meanwhile Lazarus and the Techno's plan another sinister plan to use the tank for his corruption of technology. Keres gives him the idea of a fast wheel that can stop the Rangers in their tracks. Lazarus adapts Keres' idea and creates TireRapido and assigns him to derail the Rangers and bring the tank to him. As the Rangers prepare for the escorting procedures TireRapido hides under a wheel of the SpyForce vehicles as Kenny stays behind to train student agents Richie and Stephanie board the SpyForce Enforcer Van to ensure the safety if the Neo Tech Electro Plant. As they reached their destination Richie and Stephanie escorts it but TireRapido emerges and beings the assault Richie tries to fight him but he's injured as a result Stephanie steps in and packs a rapid kick forcing TireRapido to retreat. Agent Down As Richie recovers Kenny finds Stephanie at the SpyForce Sickbay and she's furiously steamed about Lazarus' sneaky plot and vows the avenge Richie as she steps up as leader. Captain Jensen then informs the Rangers' of TireRapido's plan with the Tank and Lazarus' corrupting crusade for it; Kenny sees the bitterness in Stephanie that he's never seen before and the Rangers are dismissed from the Command Center to rest themselves and prepare for Lazarus' next assault. Kickin the Pain, Heartbreak and Grief As Kenny tries to sleep he hears loud kicks and goes outside to see that it's Stephanie doing her kick training to prepare for TireRapido's next assault. Kenny looks and Stephanie sensed he's behind her and asks him enjoying the show? and Kenny replies that he is enjoying it but he too senses Stephanie is reeling due to Richie's injuries and he informs Stephanie that he'll be okay. Stephanie is happy about it but there's more to her tough brittle exterior she gained as a youngster. As Kenny finally convinces Stephanie to take a rest she then tells him about the painful loss of her mother in Lazarus' hands. She also says she had to grow up fast and take care of her sister Samantha. Richie is like a brother to Stephanie and she will not quit until TireRapido is reprehended. Kenny assures her that she's not alone in this battle that she has a family and that includes Richie, Him and the Jensens including their fellow agents. Stephanie's broken heart will soon begin healing processes as she goes back inside with Kenny to rest up for TireRapido's next assault. Yellow Ranger Vs. TireRapido The next morning TireRapido along with the Silver Hats plots to steal the tank Stephanie and Kenny morphs into action to stop him as Kenny battles the Silver hats Stephanie goes one on one against TireRapido letting him know she's his worse nightmare. As Stephanie and TireRapido battles for the control of the tank TireRapido prepares for a sneaky attack against Stephanie but she's too smart to fall for it as she jumps and rapid kick TireRapido and activates the SpyForce Stealth Blaster. Launches the target forcing the demise of TireRapido for a short time until Lazarus assigns one of the Silver Hats to enlarge TireRapido and Richie morphs into action and joins the others with Stephanie at the helm summoning their zords. Megazord Battle the SpyForce Megazord begins the battle with Stephanie taking the lead. the Rangers intercepts TireRapido but the techno monster has tricks up his sleeves but Stephanie rallies her team to overcome TireRapido's sneaky moves by enforcing a megazord kick. Outcomes the SpyForce Megazord saber finishing the Hi-Resolution Final Strike. TireRapido is destroyed. "SpyForce Rangers - Mission Accomplished!" quoted by the Yellow Ranger. Ending As the Captain congratulates the Rangers for a mission accomplished; She also acknowledges Stephanie's actions as leader during Richie's recovery and assured Stephanie her mom will be proud. Though a bittersweet victory Stephanie takes this very important lesson that she has a family that she can turn to even at times of crisis's Category:Episodes Focusing on Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers SpyForce Category:Power Rangers SpyForce Episodes